The Legend Of The New Seeker
by omega spy
Summary: 20 years have passed since the fall of the keeper. the world is in peace. or so they thought. it is time to name a new seeker, but who will be the successor to the sword of truth. based after the end of the second series.
1. The sword of truth?

Discalaimer

I do not own the legend of the seeker tv series, although I do own the character Matthew.

Matthew, sitting there on his polished timber chair, waiting for his mother to come home, was worried sick now. She had been gone for over 5 hours, and his Father, Richard, had gone out to collect firewood for the fire to cook dinner. His father had formerly became the seeker, a legendary hero that thwarted the evil of both the evil Tyrant Darkhen Rahl, and the Keeper of the Underworld. His father married his mother, Kahlan, and they all now live in Hartland, back in the Westland where his father was born. His great grandfather, Zeddicus Zul Zarander, still lives in his old house on top of the small hill about a days journey from their house. The westland, the Midlands and D'hara were all living in a state of peace. Or at least they thought.

Suddenly the old wooden door slowly opened. Matthew got up with a start and ran towards the door to the back, where he knew his father could hear him. The door was open fully now, and a voice that he recognised very well came from inside. "hello, is anyone there?" came an old frail voice.

"Grandpa, you scared me!" said Matthew. He knew the Westland was safe now, but he couldn't help feeling like something wasn't right.

"It's all right, boy." said said the frail old man. He looked so much older than he was when he named Matthew's father the seeker. "Where is your father, and have you got any food, I'm starving!"

"Father is out getting some firewood, and I think I have an apple for you. Hold on, let me look." Matthew made his way over to the cupboard and found a ripe-looking apple. He cut it up into bite size pieces for Zed, since it was getting hard for him to chew, placed them in a bowl and handed it to Zed. "Thank you, Matthew, you know just how I like my food now-a days."

"Is everything alright, Grandfather?" he asked, looking at the worried look on Zeddicus's face.

"Right as toasted toads!" he said, but not in his regular cheery old voice.

Just then, the door opened once again, and a beautiful lady,who was about 45 years of age, wearing a long white dress and had brown hair tinted with gray walked through the door.

"Mother, Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" said Matthew, getting up with a sigh of relief at seeing his mother's safety. Matthew have her a big hug, her hugging him back, that lasted about a minute. Then he reluctantly let go of her, and she walked over to Zeddicus. "Zed," she said briefly, with a grim look at him. "we need to talk." Then, with Kahlan's help, Zeddicus got up and walked out the back door of their small cottage.


	2. Book of counted shadows

Disclaimer

I do not own the legend of the seeker nor any of the characters in the tv series. I do although own the character Matthew.

Kahlan walked out the door gingerly with Zed on her arm, to see Richard waiting for them. He has been back for a while, but didn't want Matthew to know that he was there. There was a small window next to the door, of which he was way out of view.

"Kahlan, What's going on?" Richard asked, quite puzzled about why he was called there.

"Shota." she said briefly. There were gasps from the two men next to her. Shota was a witch. A very insane one at that. She tricked Zed into naming a new seeker when Richard was training to be a wizard at the Palace of the prophets. As well as other things when he was a younger wizard."Shota! Are you sure?" asked Zeddicus, who looked like he was going to faint.

"positive," Kahlan replied in reassurance, a reassurance that neither of them wanted. "I have an informant meet me at Trunt Lake once a month, and they told me that Shota has gone insane."

"More insane than she was before?" Zeddicus asked with a smile on his face, trying to ease the tension around the three of them.

"Exactly," replied Kahlan, obviously the small joke wasn't enough to take the seriousness way from the situation. "She has built an army of followers, and is intending to use them to destroy the Midlands, and when they're done, the Westland."

"Then what are we to do?" asked Richard, who had a gift for asking good questions. "I'm too old to be the seeker, and Zed took the sword after we defeated the keeper 20 years ago."

"Then we must name a new seeker." said Zeddicus, suddenly serious.

"Yes, but who will be the seeker?" asked Kahlan, who knew the topic would come up sooner or later. Richard moved towards the window on the left side of the house. He looked in to see Matthew preparing his bed so that Zeddicus could stay the night. "He's a good kid," said Zed with sincerity in his voice. "But he's not ready."

"No, he is ready, I've been watching him for years, as you did me, Zed. He reminds me of myself when I was his age." said Richard, defending his son.

"Richard, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Kahlan, her beautiful blue eyes glistening in the sunlight.

"Yes, I'm sure, but there's one thing I want to test first." said richard making his way to the door.

He opened the door swiftly and walked through to his bed. underneath it was a locked chest. It was an ancient chest made of cowhide with iron latches and hinges. he took the key that he kept around his neck at all times and he unlocked the lock on the chest. Matthew walked over to Richard and said "Father, when did you get home? What is happening?"

"Go and sit down Matthew," he said, opening the chest. "You will find out in a minute." inside the old chest there was a small brown book made of leather. Richard picked it up and waked it over to Matthew. He opened up the book and said "This is the book of Counted Shadows. Only a true seeker can read the book. I want you to try." He handed the book to Matthew, who looked very confused.

"What! Why are you giving me the book father? I'm not the seeker, you are!" protested Matthew.

"Just open the book and do as I say!" growled Richard, who was starting to get angry.

Matthew opened up the book slowly and carefully, trying not to rip the binding, and read aloud, "The truth of the Book of Counted Shadows that can only be verified by a confessor."

Richard looked up at Khalan who was smillng with her lips pursed, her special smile. Richard, Zeddicus and Khalan have found the new Seeker of truth.


	3. Confessor

Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the legend of the seeker television series. I do, however, own the character, Matthew.

Zedd reached his shaking hand into the air, and mumbled under his breathe. A few seconds later, the window flew open, and a shining silver light source came in through the window. Zedd caught it with ease, but had to sit down after the sudden shock of his hand being whacked. In his hand, a shining silver scabbard, with the words 'Truth' engraved on the side, he knew instantly what was going to happen. He would receive the sword of truth. His Father, Richard, looked down at him, Proud of his son,and scared at the same time. He looked to his mother as well, who wore the same face as Richard. Zedd slowly knelt down, because he didn't want to put too much strain on his back, and held the sword out for Matthew to take it. Matthew took the sword, and drew it from the scabbard. A metal ringing filled the hollow air. "whoa," he said simply, too overwhelmed to say anything more than that. He was only a woods guide, as his father had been, before Richard became the seeker. What could he possibly do as a seeker.

"I am very proud of you, son," said Richard, almost tears in his eyes."I will teach you all I know about being the seeker." he told Matthew, who now overcame fear with the excitement of following in his father's footsteps. "I'm going outside for a walk for a little while, okay father?" Matthew got up and left the house without saying another word. He walked for over an hour, trying to think of what was to happen to him while he was the seeker. He came across a fork in the road, and decided to go left. He studied the different trees around him, and noticed that he recognised them. He passed ferns and oaks and pines, all towering over him. He felt at home in the woods. He always had. He'd been in the woods for longer than he can remember. Richard said they moved back here from the Midlands after Matthew was born, but he had no memory of it. He believed it was time to go home, so he did. He walked back down the trail he had come by, following his footprints back to the fork in the road. He walked further down the trail, when he saw behind him a group of 3 men. The one in the lead had an iron steel cap on his head, with shining chain mail around a white under shirt. He had a patch on each shoulder, with a star in the centre of a pentagram. All three of them wore short swords on their belts, and what looked to be a hatchet on their backs. The were coming right for Matthew. He drew the sword from it's scabbard, once again hearing the metallic sound. They bolted past him on their horses. Matthew turned, and watched them come around to face him once again. The leader of the group came up to Matthew twisted his wrist. He shouted in pain and dropped the sword. Then Matthew realised, he didn't know how to use the sword.

He looked up at the man, who had an expressionless face, somewhat like the one his mother had sometimes. He was so angry with the man, that he felt an energy building up inside of him. He chose not to hold it back, but to release it on him. There was a shock wave, like thunder, but with no sound. He knelt to the ground in front of Matthew. "Command me confessor." The man said. Matthew had heard that name before, his mother was a confessor. He felt dizzy, and he looked up to see the other two men dismounting their horses and loosening their swords in their scabbards. "I command you to kill those men." he told him, thinking this was a prank. The man stood up, and bowed, low, and said, "Yes, my master." The man drew his sword and ran towards the other two, who were drawing their swords as well. Matthew stood up, still a little fatigued, and picked up his sword. He too, ran at the other two men. The leader of the group did an overhand swing, which was deflected easily by the one of the other men. The other man swung his sword low, as if to cut the leader's legs.

The leader jumped, and with one swift motion, hit the man square in the neck, under the jaw. Matthew pulled his sword up and over his head, and brought it down to make contact with the other man's sword. The man parried the sword of truth easily, and swung his sword sideways, to try to hit Matthew in the side of the stomach. Matthew was flooded with rage and anger, that he realised, was coming from the sword. He brought his hand up just enough to block the man's sword. He jarred his hand in the process, which once again made him drop his sword. He suddenly felt all of the air empty from his lungs, as he was kicked in the stomach. He fell to the hard dirt road, and looked up to see his killer. 'I am to be killed in less than two hours after becoming the seeker. How humiliating.' He thought to himself. He closed his eyes as though to shield him from the pain. He knew it wouldn't. The man brought his sword up and started to bring it back down again, gaining speed as it went. Then, the sword stopped suddenly. It fell out of his motionless hands. Matthew Opened his eyes and looked up. He saw a sword point protruding from the man's chest, covered with blood. Matthew rolled to the side and the lifeless body fell to the ground next to him. He saw the leader of the group holding the sword that had killed his comrade. Matthew stood up and looked down at the 2 dead men, one of the men had no head, lying in a pool of his own blood. He looked at the other man, who was also lying in a pool of blood. "What would you have me do now, Master?" asked the leader.

"What is your name?" asked Matthew, trying to have a voice of authority.

"I am Will, Will Yursen, my Lord." replied the leader.

"Why are you here?" asked Matthew, once again trying to have a voice of authority. A reply never came. He waited a while, looking at some of the trees around him. He noticed that he was near a cliff. A high one at that. One he knew quite well. "I asked you why you were here? I Command you to answer my question." Matthew yelled, becoming angrier by the second. He then realised he was holding the hilt of the sword, so he let it go. Some of the anger soaked out of him. Not much though. "I beg your forgiveness my lord. I had just been ordered not to tell anyone of my business. I was sent here to receive information from a source. Information about a man called Richard Cypher, my lord." Matthew was terrified. Who would want information about his father. His father was the nicest man on earth. "Who sent you to retrieve this information?" asked Matthew, trying not to let the tears well up in his eyes.

"Mistress Shota, My lord." Matthew's eyes went wide. 'Shota,' he thought. 'she is the one we were meant to be weary of, right?'

"Who is this source of information?" asked Matthew, trying to keep a stern voice, even though he knew it was starting to crack.

"I do not know, my lord. My most humble apologies for not knowing this information, my lord." Will started to cry, begging for forgiveness from his Master.

"Rise." said Matthew. Will did as he was told, still uncontrollably balling his eyes out. "I want you to keep walking, and when your feet get tired, I want you to keep walking. If anyone talks to you, do not answer them. Just keep walking. When you reach back to where you came from, tell Shota that this source was found dead, and you were told there were to be no more information on this man that will be leaked to you. Do you understand?" Matthew asked. Nodding his understanding, he got back up and walked out across the trail. Matthew watched Will keep walking,until he was no longer in Matthew's line of sight. He turned around, and started heading back down along the trail. He reached the wooden door to his house a half hour later. He looked down to his feet and realised he was covered in blood from his neck down to his boots. He opened the door to find Richard pacing around, and Kahlan, sitting, rocking with fear and anxiety for her son. "Oh my. Thank the good spirits you are safe." she ran up to him and gave him a deep hug. "what happened to you?" asked Richard, hugging Matthew over Kahlan. Matthew broke awayand retreated out into the yard outside. He undressed himself, and cleaned himself up, while recounting the story of what happened to his mother and father through the open window. It took almost an hour to completely clean the blood of himself and get his new clothes on. He re-entered the house and sat down on his chair. "Wait, did you say you touched him?" asked Kahlan. There was a lot of concern in her voice, and he was unsure of why.

"Yes Mother. He called me a confessor. Is that what you are?" asked Matthew, even though he already knew the answer.

"yes, I am a confessor. I didn't think you had the gift. I studied you while you were a child, as did your father. You didn't show any signs of being a Confessor."

"Like Mother, like son." added Richard, a smirk on his face. Kahlan gave him a gentle hit on the shoulder, and leaned in and kissed him. He kissed her back. "I've never told you this, but I think you need to know." Kahlan looked concerned for him, and he knew he was about to find out why. "When male confessors are born, which is quite rare, they are killed at birth." Matthew's eyes went wide. "Why would they do such a thing?" asked Matthew, trying not to break down into tears.

"They do this because they believe that all male confessor's are evil. So, to prevent this evil, they are killed at Birth." Matthew's vision started to become blurry. He then felt the ground come up to meet his body, hitting the cold stone with his head. His vision went black.


	4. The girl in the woods

White light entering Matthew's vision, he sat up. He felt a hard thump in his head. His vision was so blurred and he couldn't see any of his surroundings. His vision cleared lightly, and he saw a silver length of bright steel. Then, he remembered. The sword of truth. He had been named the Seeker of Truth just this morning, and had already been in his first fight. 'The soldier' Matthew thought as he lied back down. His vision cleared more, and as he turned his head, he saw a beautiful woman in a glowing white dress, her long hair streaming over her shoulders. His mother. Next to her, stood a man with black hair with small hints of grey creeping from the side of his head. His father. Next to his father stood Zeddicus. They all stood watching over him as if he were a child just waking from a deep sleep. "What are you doing?" Matthew asked, sitting up once again. The pain in his head hurt worse when he was up, but he endured it. Matthew looked over to the window, where he found that it was sunrise. "How long have I been unconscious?" Matthew asked, pulling his bed sheets off from him as he flung his legs around to the side of the bed.

"You have been asleep for a few hours. You should not be getting up," replied his mother, moving to the side of the bed that Matthew was getting out from.  
"Bags woman! Leave the boy alone!" Zedd's voice came over the arguing between Matthew and his mother. After the outburst, Kahlan and Richard started to giggle. Matthew didn't understand what they were giggling about. He dismissed it with a wave of his hand. Matthew stood up and went and sat on his chair. Suddenly, Matthew was bombarded with the smell of spice soup, his favourite soup. His Mother only made it when Zedd came over. She made it much better than his father did. He noticed there were packed saddle bags on the table. "Mother, Father, what are these saddle bags doing packed on the table?" They stopped bickering and giggling, and looked Over to meet Matthew's gaze. He started to get a little bothered.

"We are leaving for a While. We will be going to a friend's house. Her name is Cara." Replied Kahlan. Matthew's eyes brightened at the mention of her name. Cara had met a man named Leo in their travels, who Zedd named as a replace seeker while he was studying to become a wizard at the Palace of the Profits in the Old World. He was killed in a battle as seeker, and was brought back as a bengling, a minion of the Keeper. Zedd healed him using some of the water that Zedd's brother had found buried under a tree in viles. After the defeat of the keeper, nearly 20 years ago, Cara went to spend the rest of her life with him. They had a daughter, Jada, of whom Matthew had a great crush on. He had liked her since the moment he had first seen her, almost 4 years ago, when he had turned 16, her also 16. "Get your sword, Matthew. We're leaving. If there's anything else you would like to take, pack it quickly."

Matthew jumped at the sound of his father's voice. He grabbed up the sword of truth, strapping it to his waist. He also took a necklace he was very fond of. It was a bone tooth of a monster he didn't even know the name of. There was also a symbol engraved on the bone, also of which he did not know it's origin. It was tied into a loop with a black piece of thick string. He placed it over his neck, tucking it in under his shirt after doing so. He then grabbed his pack, placing inside it his travelling cloak, some necessities like food, and also placed his knife into his pack. He flung it around his shoulder, and headed out the door. He found his mother and father waiting outside with Zedd, who wasn't looking very happy. "Grandfather, are you ready to go?" Matthew asked.  
"Zedd's not coming, Matthew." Came his mothers commanding voice.

"No I'm not," said Zedd, "I'm going home, I need to tend to my chickens. Do have a good time, and don't do anything exciting without me!" Matthew walked up to the old man, and wrapped his arms around him.  
I'm going to miss you, Old man." Said Matthew, a smirk appearing on his face.  
"You be good to your mother and Father, okay boy?" Zedd hugged Matthew back.  
"Goodbye Grandfather." Said Matthew, turning towards the back, where he knew his horse was waiting. He walked around the old house, and found his steed, Lennox, tied to his post. When Lennox saw Matthew coming, he let out a snort of excitement. Matthew fetched his saddle from a small shed that he had made to hold all the tools and things for the horses so they would be easier to retrieve when they were being used.

Matthew placed the leather saddle over the back of the large beast, bending down on his knees to tie up the leather belt underneath. "That's a good boy," Matthew told Lennox, rubbing his mane while doing so. The large steed was a battle horse, one from D'hara that Richard had brought back for him when he was a young Boy. Richard taught his son how to look after a horse and tend to its needs. Matthew and Lennox had become great friends since then. The big black steed had one noticeable difference from most horses, though, Lennox had a white patch around his left eye. Matthew lifted a leg up into one of the stirrups, and heaved himself onto the back of the magnificent beast, placing his foot in the stirrup on the other side. He impatiently waited for his parents to be ready to leave, as he was eager to see Jada, Cara's daughter.

When Matthew's parents were finally ready to leave, they said a final goodbye to Zedd, and Matthew dug his heels into the side of the stallion, urging it on. He looked back to see his mother following close behind, and his father following up the rear. As he rode, he saw many trees that he recognized from his adventures In the Hartland Woods. He marveled at the full moon, wondering how it could be so far up in the sky and how it just hung there, not falling down and crashing into the land. His father told him stories of his adventures when Matthew was a young child as bedtime stories. He wondered how some of these things were even remotely possible, but then he realized, his Father was Richard Rahl, and he could accomplish anything. Matthew hoped he could possibly live up to a fraction of the overwhelming accomplishments that his father had made throughout the years.

They had been riding for a time before Richard had said that was enough travelling for the night. They set up their bed rolls, and Matthew left to wander in the woods, as he usually does, to collect firewood to create a fire. He wandered through the trees and shrubs, finding occasional pieces of wood that had fallen off of a tree. He picked up large twigs and branches, and decided to turn back and head toward the camp. Matthew heard rustling in the shrubs behind him. From impulse, he immediately dropped the wood and drew the sword of truth, the familiar metallic ringing filled his ears after doing so. He slowly made his way toward the shrubs where the sound had come from, carefully making sure not to step on any of the twigs and branches he had just dropped. He put his sword out in front of him and, when he reached the bush, quickly swiped the brush away. He was stunned at what he saw. It was a young girl, around the age of 6, cowering behind the bush.

He slid the sword back into his scabbard, eyeing the little girl. He bent down to her eye level, and asked "Hi there. Are you okay? What are you doing out here all by yourself?" she started to tear up. "Shhhh, It's okay. I'm here. You're safe now." Matthew picked up the young girl and brought her back to the camp. When Matthew came back with her, they were startled at the sight of the young girl. Kahlan ran over with a blanket and wrapped It around the fragile child, acting as if it were a chickens egg going cold before it hatched. She took the child in her arms while she sat down in a corner of the camp. Richard handed her some bread so that she could eat. She was delighted to see some of the food, and ate it quickly, still not saying anything. "Are you okay?" asked Kahlan, rocking her in her arms as she asked the question.

She nodded sleepily, and ate some more of her bread. "What's your name?" asked Kahlan, but this time receiving no answer. Matthew came over and took the young girl out of her mother's caring arms. He placed her in his open bedroll ad covered her in the sheets.

"You sleep well, young one," Matthew got up and walked over to his father. "I'll be going out into the woods. I'd like to practice with my bow. I'll be back soon." He picked up his bow and walked in the direction of the forest. he hung his quiver over his shoulder, and went out into the dark, looming forest. He had always felt at home in the wild. He wasn't half bad with a bow, either. His father had taught him from a young age to shoot with a bow. He enjoyed spending time with his father, even if it was while he was learning. Matthew found nice, thick tree and drew one of his arrows. he placed the tip on the tree and drew the arrow around in a circle. He then did the same with another circle inside the previous one. He made 3 circles, and went back about 60 metres. He drew his bow and knocked an arrow. He drew the string to his cheek, and, feeling the target in his heart and mind, released the string. The arrow flew far and true. He could hear the air whizzing around the arrow in the dead silence. It flew straight to where he intended it to go. he quickly drew another arrow and it was knocked before the other arrow hit its target. He quickly released the other one, hitting the previous one right on the knock. It split the arrow in two. He smiled to himself while he knocked another arrow. he heard a rabbit pass by behind him. He pivoted on one foot and shot the small creature in the side. he walked over to the dead rabbit. He retrieved his arrow, returning it to his quiver. He picked up the rabbit, and made his way back towards the camp. as the trees grew thinner, he saw a glowing orange light. he realized that his parents had managed to start a fire. On his way back, he found some sticks that would be good for cooking the rabbit. "hello there, Matthew." Richard said as he came through the trees. "I see you found us some dinner."

"Yes. This rabbit came from behind. I did as you taught me father. I felt the target, and my arrow flew true." Matthew set the sticks up, tying them together with a rope, so he could turn the rabbit while it was cooking. He skinned and gutted the rabbit, and put the stick through the deceased small creature.

When it was finished cooking, they all sat around the fire, eating their catch. "Where did you find her?" Kahlan asked, looking in the direction of the sleeping young girl.

"She was hiding in a bush in the forest. I don't know why she was there, though. She looked like she was hiding from something. I'm going to get some sleep." Matthew got up, and, not having a bed roll anymore, found a soft part of the clearing and lied down. he pulled his forest cloak up to protect him from the cold. he shut his eyes and, before he knew it, he was asleep. He dreamed about seeing Jada again.


	5. The Strangers

LEGEND OF THE NEW SEEKER CHAPTER 5

I do not own legend of the seeker. Nor do I own the main characters. I do however, own the characters Matthew, Jada, Kristen and Sarah.

Matthew sat upright in his bedroll, after feeling the all too familiar earth under him, as he had many a time before when he had woken up after camping. Matthew looked over to his father, Richard, who was sitting at a clearing at the edge of the clearing taking his watch. Richard always felt comfortable when he felt like he was protecting someone, or even sometimes, something. It was almost morning, which Matthew recognized from the chill in the air, the chill that only comes in the morning. Matthew lazily pulled his bedroll cover from off of him, and slowly got up to greet the morning with a grunt. He made his way over to his father and sat down next to him on the log. Judging by the height of the sun, He judged it to be around 3 hours past dawn. "You look worried, father." Matthew said as he studied the face of his father. By now, he had memorized all of Richard's facial expressions, so he knew when his father was upset or angry. "Father?" Matthew asked, becoming more anxious by the minute.  
Matthew heard a sound off in the bushes. This time, he knew it couldn't be good. He slowly drew the Sword of Truth, and held it out in front of him with both hands. The familiar metallic ringing filled the air."Kristen?" a quiet voice came from behind the brush further down the trail. Matthew followed the trail down into the brush. "Kristen? Is that you?" the voice came again. It was a woman's voice. A young woman, of whom her age Matthew guessed was below 25, but over 15. He followed to sound of her voice. He found a woman with blood all over her blouse and pants. Her long brown hair was also stained with the red body fluid. Matthew could see the trepidation in her eyes. Matthew sheathed the Sword of Truth, instantly blocking the flow of magical rage that fed from the sword.  
"It's okay. You're safe." Matthew said sincerely. He and his father helped her up, and when he flinched when she was standing, he guessed her leg was broken. She put one arm over his and his father's shoulders, and they helped her walk back to the camp. When he saw the young girl sitting in the bedroll, her eyes brightened at the sight of the young girl.  
"Kristen! It's you!" she ran over to her best she could with her broken leg, and scooped the young girl up in her arms. The young girl's face also brightened at the sight of the woman. The child flung her arms around the neck of the woman. "I'm so glad I found you!" said the woman.  
The woman finally let go of the smothered child, and turned to Matthew and Richard. Kahlan cam from behind a tree, to see that they had all returned. She eyed the woman suspiciously.  
"Thank you so much! Where did you find her?" asked the woman,frantically thanking them for finding her lost sister.  
"It was nothing. I found her a ways off in that direction. I found her hiding under a bush." Matthew said, pointing West.  
"Thank you so much." said the woman. Going to stand up the woman grunted with pain.  
"You stay there." Matthew told her sternly. "Wait here." Matthew walked over to his bedroll and retrieved his pack. He pulled a bandage from the pack. "Where is the pain?" asked Matthew as he made his way back over to the woman. She pointed to her ankle. Matthew wrapped and splinted the ankle. "That should do it. I never got your name." Matthew said as he put his things back into his pack.  
"oh, I'm sorry. My name is Sarah. This here is my little sister, Kristen. Nice to meet you." Said the woman.  
"Well, Sarah, it was a pleasure meeting you too. My name is Matthew. This here is my father, Richard, and my mother, Kahlan." Richard nodded with a pleasant smile and Kahlan did a small curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Kristen." Matthew said as he lightly touched her nose. The young girl giggled and hid her face  
in the crook of her sister's arm.  
"I'm sorry. She can be a little shy." said Sarah, her face, for the first time he had seen her, finally started to show some joy.  
For a long time into the morning, they chatted with each other about things he didn't even know about. After a few hours of introductions and small talk, Richard finally decided it was time to go. "I'm sorry Sarah, but we really must be off. It was a pleasure meeting you both." Matthew said as he started to help his father finish packing the camping supplies.  
"you too, Matthew. Maybe we'll meet some time in the future." said Sarah. Something about the way she said that made him feel uneasy.  
Matthew got up onto his horse, and, after bidding the two sisters goodbye once more, they were off.  
After they had been riding a while, Matthew slowed down a little to ride next to Kahlan. she had an unhealthy look on her face. "what were they, mother?" asked Matthew.  
"What do you mean?" Kahlan asked. All Matthew had to do was look at her. "You always were a smart boy, weren't you. They were sorceresses."  
Matthew's eyes almost bulged so much it looked as though they would pop out of his head. "S-S-Sorceresses?" Matthew asked. "How is that possible. aren't they evil or something?" Matthew asked. He didn't know much about magic. He knew that Zedd was a wizard, and Richard an ex-wizard, and also that his mother was the mother confessor, but other than that, he knew practically nothing about magic. He didn't even know that he was a confessor until a few days ago. Know, he just found out that he had just met two sorceresses? How was that possible?  
"Only some sorceresses are bad. You know the woman who had passed away recently, Addie?" asked Kahlan. Richard nodded. "Well, Addie, who was a great person, was a sorceress." Kahlan said. Matthew's mouth dropped. Addie was such a wonderful person. He had no idea that she could be a sorceress. "Your father had much more unusual friends than I did though." said Kahlan, a smile appearing on her face.  
"What type of friends did father have?" asked Matthew, his mind suddenly burning with curiosity.  
"Your father once knew a red dragon, and was best friends with a short tailed gar." said Kahlan, her smile widening.  
Matthew's jaw dropped even more. He decided he was too scared to want to know more about his mother and father's past. Matthew once again sped up to take his place in front of his father. The trail was becoming more rocky and treacherous, so he had to be more careful where he was taking Lennox.  
The trees were thinning out, and they started heading uphill. That was a good sign. They're small cottage was on top of this hill.  
The hill was a small incline and, because the trees had thinned out, didn't prove to be much of a challenge. When they got near the top of the hill though, the brush thickened once more. they had to really work to find their way through the trees. When they made it through to the front of the cottage, It looked as though no one was home. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the brush behind them. Matthew, along with his father and mother, turned quickly to the sound. Matthew put a hand defensively on the hilt of the sword instinctively. A woman, about the same height as Matthew, with long black hair like velvet, appeared from the brush behind them. She had the face of an angel. her red blouse hung loosely over her shoulders, and folded away in the center of her chest, to reveal a necklace. The word 'Truth' in golden letters, held around her neck by a silver chain. Her blue eyes reflected the ambiance of her beauty. "Who are you?" she asked in a stern, overpowering-like voice. Matthew looked over her, and the only thing that he didn't find dazzling about her was the red rod she was holding in her hand. The red rod was about a foot long, with a handle going about a quarter of the way up. There was a lose gold chain coming from the end of the handle.  
Richard stepped forward. "Why, Jada, don't you remember me? It's Richard." He said, with an unnaturally loving and kind voice.  
Jada's eyes lit up. "Uncle Richard?" she asked. Jada ran up to him and gave both Richard and Kahlan a huge hug. "Uncle Richard, you're old." said Jada, with a smile on her face. Matthew couldn't help himself. He started to giggle to himself. "Matthew? Matthew, is that you?" she asked, suddenly looking over to the 16 year old man. She came over to him and gave him a tender hug. "I haven't seen you since I was a child." she said as she released him from her embrace.  
"Nice to see you again, Jada." Matthew said wearily, almost still in a daze from her reaction to seeing him. Did he really miss him that much?  
"I'll go see if mother's home." said Jada. Jada ran into the house. a few minutes later, her head poked out from behind the door. "would you like to come inside?" asked Jada, a huge smile on her face. Matthew and his mother and father all followed her into the house.  
The first room they entered into was a small, yet cozy room. There was a fireplace against the center of the wall on the opposite side of the room. There was a dining table in the center of the room, with a few other pieces of furniture, such as bookcases and cabinets. Cara was sitting on a chair of the polished, well crafted dining table. Leo walked in from another room in the cottage.  
"Richard! Where the hell have you been the past 10 years?" asked Cara as she made her way over to give Richard and Kahlan a hug. "Wow, Matthew. you're so grown up." said Cara eying the young man from head to toe. Halfway down, her eyes locked on something on his waist. "Richard, why is your son carrying your sword?" asked Cara, eying the boy with the sword very suspiciously all of a sudden.  
"Cara, it's okay. I am no longer the seeker. Nor am I the Lord Rahl." said Richard, walking over to Cara to calm her down. For the first time, they acknowledged Leo. "Leo, how has life been. you know, with Cara, and you know, a family and general."asked Kahlan, trying to break the awkward silence."  
"It's been great. I love my family, and I wouldn't trade them for anything." said Leo. He took Cara into his arms and touched his lips to hers. Everyone could tell by the expression on her face that she liked it. Both Matthew and Jada turned away. It was a little... queer to see your parents, or even friends of your parents kissing.  
Matthew walked over and took a seat at the table on the opposite side to that of which Cara was sitting. Jada came and took a seat next to Matthew. Matthew leaned over and put his ear next to Jada's.  
"Let's get out of here. you wanna go for a walk or something?" asked Matthew.  
"That sounds like a good idea." replied Jada, smiling while doing so.  
"Mother, we're going for a walk to catch up with each other. is that alright, Mother?" asked Jada.  
"Okay, but don't be long. I'll have dinner ready soon. Say, Matthew, are you very good at hunting?" asked Cara, a smile appearing on her face.  
"I'm alright. how come?" asked Matthew, suddenly confused.  
"There are a few deer around here. Do you think you could catch one for us for dinner?" asked Cara.  
"alright." replied Matthew. He walked over to where he had left his pack and retrieved his bow and quiver from inside it. He slung the quiver over his shoulder, and strung the bow. He then placed that over his shoulder as well.  
"We'll be back as soon as possible." said Matthew. "Are you ready to go?" he asked Jada, who had left the room for a few minutes. He then realize that she too had a bow strung over her shoulder with a quiver full of arrows. "Are you hunting too?" asked Matthew.  
"What? Do you think I'll just sit there and let you have all the fun?" she asked, a wide smirk on her face.  
"Let's go then." said Matthew. He checked that he still had the sword at his hip. He waited for Jada to come over to him, and they walked out the door next to each other.


	6. The power of the sword of truth

Legend of the new seeker chapter 6 – The power of the sword of truth

Matthew and Jada walked down the stone path from Cara's house. They then veered off the path and headed into the woods, which thickened the further they walked into it. They started to talk, since they hadn't seen each other in close to 10 years.  
"So, Jada, how have you been? I haven't seen you in so long." asked Matthew.  
"I have been fine. My mother has been training me." replied Jada. Matthew's eyes suddenly opened in shock. Was Cara really training her in the way of the ageil? Will she turn out just like her mother used to be? How far along in her training was she? Maybe Matthew was being Paranoid. So he decided to ask her.  
"Really? What is it she is training you in?" He asked, trying his best to keep his voice as natural and trying not to make it too obvious that he was scared for her.  
"Oh. She's training me to be a Mord Sith." she replied. Matthew was right. She was going to become one of the sisters of the Agiel. Why was she so happy at the fact that she has to endure all that torture?  
Matthew pulled her to look at him. He stared at her with his grey eyes, the ones that he inherited from his father, and stared deeply into hers. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? How is your mother training you? Is she using the Agiel on you?" asked Matthew rather rapidly.  
"Calm down. She's only teaching me how to use the Agiel, not how to torture anybody or anything. Why do you ask so many questions?" It was when these words escaped Jada's elegant lips that he realised. He was the true Seeker. The Seeker of Truth. That was why he asked all these questions. It also didn't help the fact that he was also a confessor.

"Jada, a lot has happened since we last met. I mean, a lot. First of all," Matthew unsheathed the sword of truth, hearing the familiar metallic ringing in the air. Rage flowed through Matthew, like a massive gate had just opened and a tidal wave came barreling through. "I am the Seeker Of Truth." Matthew told her. He flipped the blade so the handle was facing towards Jada. He showed her the word 'truth' weaved onto the hilt in gold wire. Jada stared at the unique magnificence that was crafted by the wizards of old, over 3000 years ago.  
"Are you serious? Did you inherit this from your father? Or were you named?" asked Jada, still staring blankly and the Sword Of Truth.  
"I think it is a little bit of both. It is a long story. But that isn't all. I am also a confessor." said Matthew. He looked away from her, ashamed. "And while I am confessing all this to you, I also have something else to say. I quite fancy you. You are very beautiful. If you don't ever want to talk to me again, that is fine." Matthew felt quite ashamed. Now that he told her he was a confessor, there was no point even trying to get her to like him. No one ever falls in love with a confessor. The only exception that has happened in the entire history of the midlands, was when Matthew's mother and father had met.

"Matthew..." Jada's voice trailed off. Matthew turned around, when he was bombarded by Jada. She threw her arms around his neck, and touched her sweet, tender lips to his. The sensation was felt like Matthew was in the best dream of his life. He could have lived in that moment for a lifetime. Then, it came to an end.  
"We haven't seen each other in what? Over 10 years? And you just come and tell me all this over half an hour? To be honest, I quite fancied you too." Her face turned the colour of a cherry blossom. Matthew embraced her, hugging her to his chest. He could die now and be happy. He also decided that he had to be completely honest to her. He let go of her, not wanting to though, and they climbed a nearby tree, and sat next to each other on a branch. He told Jada all about Shota, the witch woman, how Matthew was attacked by one of her men, how he got the sword of truth, when he first found about about his confessor powers. She didn't ask many questions throughout the story. How could you when you find out your mother's best friend's son has been attacked?  
"So wait, this woman sent men to spy on your father, and you caught them? Then, you went and 'confessed' one of the men, and he killed the other men in his squad?" asked Jada, dumbfounded. "And all this happened within the last week?" Matthew nodded.

Matthew heard a rustle in the brush further down the track they had been following, and the snapping of twigs underfoot. "Stay here and don't move." said Matthew. He slowly climbed down the side of the tree, and tried not to make a sound. He listened closely. He heard it again, this time quite close. He lay down behind some brush off the track. Then, he saw them. Six men, wearing chain mail, just like the other men. But these men seemed different. They wore red tunics underneath their chain mail armour, while the other men wore white. They also wore a different symbol on their chests. One that he recognised from somewhere else. Then, he recognised it. That was the shield of D'hara. What were D'harans doing all the way out here in Hartland? The man who was leading the squad, wore a helmet with the shield on his forehead. He had a shield in his left hand, which was covered in canvas with the shield of D'hara painted on it, and a sword on his right. All the other men wore no helmet and had only a sword at their hip, which were quite obviously loose in their scabbards. "Our informants said the Richard Rahl came to visit a former Mord Sith in a house to the west. If they are not there, search the place for what we are looking for. If it isn't there, burn it to the ground." said the squad leader. The followers grunted their understanding.

Matthew wasn't going to allow them to do that to Jada's house. It was then that he realised that he was sub-consciously squeezing the hilt of the sword of truth, the rage flowing through him. The men walked straight past him, not realising he was there. He stalked his way up behind them and tapped the man at the rear of the group on the back. He turned around with a grunt. His eyes widened when he saw Matthew standing right behind him. He wasn't a woods guide for nothing. He grabbed the man around the neck, and felt a surge of power through him, through his fingers, and into the man that was now kneeling on the ground in front of him. "Command me, confessor." said the man. All the other men, including to commander, all turned around at the sound of the other soldier's voice.  
"Protect me." said Matthew, feeling slightly light headed from the rush of power. That was much more powerful than the sword of truth. He unsheathed the sword of truth, once again hearing the magnificent metallic ringing in the air. When Matthew unsheathes the sword if truth, it feels as though he doesn't need to do anything. It is as though the sword guides Matthew's body to do what the sword wants. Then, Matthew realised that he was already moving. He ran at the closest man, who now also had his sword unsheathed. The man made a stabbing movement towards Matthew. He parried the motion, and glided silently towards the man. He swiped his sword through the air and felt some resistance as he heard a slice. He had cut through the abdomen of the first soldier. He looked to his right to find the man he confessed stabbing another soldier through the chest. Matthew ran at the next soldier. The soldier slashed at him but caught nothing but air. Matthew rolled over the back of the soldier and slashed the small of his back, shattering his spine. Another soldier was attempting to get away, running in the direction of Jada's house. Matthew quickly sheathed the sword and in less than a second had a knocked bow in his hands. Matthew felt the world melt away as he focused on only one thing; the soldier. Although he was about 100 yards away, it was as if the man was standing right in front of him. As this was a hunting arrow, it was not going to do much to the ribcage. He aimed straight for the soldier's neck. He pulled back on the string, feeling the tension in his arm, the string waiting to be released. His fingers fell lose from the string and the arrow flew true. It hit the man in the back of the neck, shutting down his nervous system, but not killing him, as Matthew hadn't put lethal force into the shot. He looked over at the other man, of whom Matthew had confessed, and saw him in a brawl with the commander, weapons forgotten. Matthew once again knocked his arrow, and put tension on the string. He released, and the arrow flew right through the commander's foot, barely missing the other soldier's head. The shot pinned the commander to the ground with a shriek of agony. Before Matthew could tell him not to, the soldier snapped the neck of the commander.

Matthew felt suddenly dizzy. He went to sit down on a nearby fallen log. He looked up and saw Jada sprinting towards him, and the soilder standing guard next to him. She ran up to him stopped right in front of Matthew. She suddenly slapped him across the face, with a stern expression upon hers. "Don't you ever do anything like that again. You scared me half to death. Thank the Creator that you aren't dead." Then, without warning, she kissed him, their lips touching once more. They parted once again, and Jada gasped. It scared Matthew half to death. He jumped to alert, his hand instinctively going to his sword. "You've been cut." She rubbed her thumb across his cheek, and sucked the blood from her finger. She then pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the blood from his cheek. "There, all better." she said to silently to him.


	7. The Witch Queen

Chapter 7 – Legend Of the new seeker

The Witch Of The Mountains

The pristine reflection of herself in the mundane water stared back at her with a stone cold gaze. Sometimes she felt as if the seer's fountain had a mind of its own, only showing her what needed to be seen, nothing more.

"My lady," A soldier came running, breaking away from the scenery of the beautiful trees behind him. "There has still been no word from the hunting party that went into Hartland for information on Richard Rahl's whereabouts. Would you like me to send another to assess the situation?" asked the soldier, who seemed to be quite tired from the run up the mountain.

"No, that is alright. Have some rest, then head back down to the camp. I hear a man claiming to be a witness has entered the camp. What is it he was a witness to?"

"I don't know my lady," the man said, taking a second to take in the magnificent scenery. The snow peak mountain behind the woman was so tall, halfway to the top was covered in snow. Behind him, a large share of trees sprouted little pink flowers when, together, made the entire scene burst with life. It was the most luscious and beautiful place he had ever seen. Then, he returned his attention back to the woman in front of him, her jet black hair hanging over her shoulder, and her deep blue eyes staring at him, as if he had committed a crime of horrendous aptitude. "He seemed certain he had seen a male confessor, although, that is extremely unlikely. I will have him tortured to death for..." the lady in front of him was now within an arms length away, her finger gingerly touching his lip.

"That will be all General. Send this man up with an escort of four. I would most like to hear this man's appeal. Now, be gone." She said, pulling her hand away from his face and turning around to face her throne. The General had no idea how she got that close to him in the first place. She silently walked over to the throne and sat before the man had even moved an inch. "Yes, lady Shota." said the General, and once again turned to make his way back down the mountain.

The witch smiled in spite of herself. She sat patiently as the shaggy old man walked up the hill, pausing every few steps to catch his breath. His bald head covered with sun spots, he walked slowly towards the throne, stopping about 4 feet in front of the throne of which Shota had been sitting on. The stone sounded hard against his feet as he trudged toward the throne. He knelt down, and, with trepidation in his voice, squeaked "My lady, Shota.". The old man obviously was a farmer, for he was covered in tattered clothes and was not used to seeing women of both beauty and high stature. "Oh stand up, I am no queen." Shota said as she beckoned for the man to stand. He slowly rose to his feet, although chose to avoid looking directly into her eyes.  
"I have brought you information, my lady." The clumsy and overwhelmed old man said, still avoiding her gaze.  
"So I've heard." replied the which woman, still intently and patiently awaiting further response from the old man.

"This man, Richard Rahl, I think it was, has fled somewhere in the mountains. But it is not about him that I bring you information." The old man said, afraid of what the which woman would do when she realised that he did not delver the information she required. The which woman, however, just nodded, as a gesture for him to continue. "Well, it is about his son, my lady, I believe him to be... however unlikely of course, my lady... but I believe him to be a... confessor my lady. I saw him grab hold of a soldiers throat and then, just like that, he turned on his fellow comrades, striking them down as if they were a pack of wild dogs. Savagery, I say my lady, Savagery." said the old man, a tone of disgust in his voice.

"Most interesting," she thought a moment, looking out around the large clearing of which she lived. The large fountain in the centre of the large yard added a constant, joyful pattering as the water rolled of the surface of the smoothed stone into a small pool surrounding it. The tall oak tree's surrounding her small courtyard moaned and creaked in the wind, as if attempting to get up and start moving about. "That will be all," said Shota, hesturing back towards the cleared path of which the man made his way up, "and thank you for taking the time to come up here and make me aware to such things. There will be a man at the foot of the mountain with a bag of gold. It is yours." Said Shota, a sweet monotone in her voice.

"Oh, thank you my lady. I am very grateful." said the old man, bowing once more. He then, once again, turned around, and hobbled back down the path.

Shota rose from her throne and once again moved over to sit beside her fountain. Peering into the water, she said seemingly to herself "A male confessor, how interesting. There has not been a male confessor since..." Shota trailed off, losing herself in the magical water of the fountain. She then snapped back to herself, "Go and investigate this. Do not attack, or make yourself known. Just watch from the shadows. Come back to me with what you have learned. Now go!" Shota said into the trees to her right. She turned back to the fountain. Behind her, in the trees, there was a rustle of leaves and the fluttering away of birds as they ran from a predator. Then, there was nothing but silence. Shota went back to watching into the magical water of the fountain.


	8. scars

Legend Of The New Seeker Chapter 8

Matthew smiled at Jada. They shared a relationship only few can ever dream of. Matthew stood, wiping a hand across his mouth. He leaned over and touched his lips to those of Jada. He pulled back, and, whispering in her ear, he whispered "I promise." He stood straight and offered Jada a hand. She took it, and together they made their way over to the crippled soldier and the soldier whom Matthew had confessed. He asked they soldier "Why are all you people following my friends and my family?" he asked, looking at the soldier.

The soldier replied in his deep voice "We were sent here by Queen Shota, master. She told us to follow you and learn the whereabouts and intended destination of a man named Richard Rahl, the previous Lord Rahl of D'Hara. We were told beforehand to steal the uniforms of D'haran soldiers in the nearby town so as not to arouse suspicion while travelling." Matthew stared off into the distance. So what he thought _was _true. They were after his father. He and Jada had to get back to her house at once.

Matthew said to the man "You are no longer in the service of Queen Shota. You are to bury these men next to each other next to the river just south of here. When that is done, you will forget about what you have heard and seen here today. You will find a place to settle down and make a family. Do you understand all that have just told you?" said Matthew, all emotion in his face gone, replaced with determination for the matter at hand.

"Yes, I understand Confessor." said the soldier, drawing a dagger from behind his back, he knelt over the crippled man. Matthew stood in front of Jada and held her head to his chest as the soldier drove his dagger into the heart of the crippled man. Matthew and Jada made their way back through the forest back to Jada's house. On the way, they stopped to pick up the rabbit that Matthew had killed previously, then continued on. They entered the house, and it was late evening. The orange sun settled over the horizon turning the sky a deep orange-like colour. Matthew greeted everyone in the small cottage, as did Jada. Kahlan walked over to Matthew and inspected his face. "What happened!" she exclaimed. Cara also did the same thing to Jada. Cara did not seem the type of person to be a caring motherly-type. "I'm fine mother. Ir's okay." said Matthew to kahlan as she grabbed a wet rag and attempted to wipe the dried blood off of his face.

After all the excitement had cooled down, they started to recount the events earlier that day. "He was amazing, mother! He had killed 2 soldiers with the sword so quickly I had barely seen it, confessed another and crippled a different soldier with an arrow." She recounted the events so well that he was surprised that she was not a poet. The words rolled delicately off of her tongue. He did not hear her words though, for he was lost in her eyes the entire time. He had not noticed it until Kahlan shook him. "Matthew! I asked if all this were true?" She said to him.

"Oh, sorry mother. Yes, everything she said is true. They said they were looking for father, that he was important to them somehow." He said, feeling genuinely protective of his father. "All the men are dead except the man I confessed. He has gone off to the closest town and is no longer a soldier for Shota's Army." He said, losing himself in the flickering colours of the fire.

Fire had no worries. It did not care which surfaces licked the tongues of their flames. They did not care who they killed or whose property they burn. Nothing like people. People live with the memories of the people who died in front of their eyes. The truth burns a hole in their soul if they keep the truth hidden for too long.

Matthew got up and walked outside. He sat outside, leaning against the wall, staring up at the now glistening stars in the sky. Jada also walked out and took a seat beside him, placing a soft hand on his arm. "Are you alright? Don't let it get to you. We will stop her." She said, also looking up at the sparkling jewels in the sky, forever out of reach.

"I can still see them, as if they are right in front of me." Matthew said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What can you see?" Jada asked, turning his head with her hand on his cheek. She stared into his eyes.

"The faces. The faces of everyone whose lives I stole from them. All those people had family, friends, children, and I stole it from them." He said, turning away from her face and once again staring up into the stars. "Jada, it's scaring me. I'm going to have to keep killing, now that I'm the seeker. What if I can't handle it?" He said, tears welling up in his eyes. "Am I going crazy?"

Jada also had tears in her eyes. Once again, she turned his head to look into her eyes. "Of course you aren't going crazy. And I know you can handle it. _We _can handle it. Together." she said, hugging him as if she were a mother who had just found her lost child.

Jada released him, and they made their way back inside. "Goodnight mother, father, Leo and Cara. I'm going to take my leave, I am awfully tired." said Matthew, and he made his way down the hall to his right and into Jada's room. Jada entered the house after him, also saying that she will be going to bed. Matthew set up his bedroll on the left hand side of Jada's bed, laying down to relax. He knew, however, that he will not sleep at all that night. Jada had also reached that conclusion. They lay in their beds, talking to each other during the night about mediocre things to try and get their minds off of the events of the previous day. How will they ever get over the deaths of these people?


End file.
